The Deceitful Two, My Life
by Kat47
Summary: Please R
1. Not As Innocent

~*~Not That Innocent~*~  
"Now, Amy, how are you?" the Fudge said. Fudge was her father. He was trying to become the Minister of Magic.  
"It's her birthday, don't you think you should be nice to her?" Michael says. Michael was her brother. He was a Death Eater.  
"Yeah, Father. It IS my fifth birthday. Your horrible. I hate you." Says Amy. That's me. Most people call me Kat. Except my family.  
I'm quite mature for my age. I was born a Death Eater and I killed my mother 3 years ago. I don't obey anybody except myself. I'm the Grand Sorceress of the Dark World. My father is trying to kill me because of me being a Dark Sorceress. I live in my mother's manor at the top of the hill in the middle of the Graveyard.  
I grew up there. Hell, I was born there. My mother left me and my older brother each our own manors and she left us the manor we actually live in to share. It's weird. I killed my mother yet they still gave me what her will said to give me.  
I have two cats that follow me everywhere. A black one, named Aurora, and a black and white kitten, named Sweetie. I have enjoyment in torturing mortals like any normal Death Eater but I think killing animals is bad. I'm a big naturalist.   
I'm not as innocent as I may seen though. My brother and I are called the Deceitful Two. We like to trick people. It's entertaining for us. Everyone respects us, you see. We are the rulers of our own group of Death Eaters. We run and watch over the Graveyard.  
Just so you know, I've been to Azkaban 17 times in the past year. Next time i get caught doing anything bad i go bak until I'm 11. My love attraction is Alex. He's my best friend's brother. He's my dream guy. I think he may like me too, but I don't think so.  
I'm a vampiress, but no one knows it. I'm the only vampiress in my world. Everyone thinks I'm weird, but I think it's because they're all normal. I can't wait until I go to Hogwarts and reak havoc on the Slytherin House. Everyone thinks I'll be a Slytherin but I think I'll be a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is for the smart people and Slytherin for the evil. I'm evil, yet everyone says I'm so smart. Freaky.  
I have the Dark Mark tatooed on my arm when i was born. My parents wre force to make me a Death Eater. Ahh, well, damn. Death Eaters are all bad. I'm not that evil. Oh, no. Mr. Voldy wants me. Mr. Voldy is what I call Voldemort. 


	2. The Ceremony

~*~The Ceremony~*~  
"So, we have some new Death Eaters. Ten in all." Snarled Voldemort, "We have to put them to the test. Don't we, Kat?"  
"Yes, we must see if they are loyal enough to be one of us. First, all of you must tell us your name and reason for becoming a Death Eater." Kat says in a cold tone.  
All the new recruits look at each other with pale faces. 'They are not ready for this' Kat thinks, 'Sad, really. Who would actually want to throw away their life like this?' She grins to herself. 'They have no idea of what they are getting into.'  
The first steps forward and says, "I am Lilian McKlaye. I want to avenge my father's death." She takes her place back in line and another steps forward.  
"Peter Pettigrew at your service. I want respect."  
Kat steps towards him. "I know you. You are friends with the Potters, no doubt?" Her eyes are cold and her voice colder as she stares at the scrawny man in front of her.  
"The Potters?" Voldemort rounds on him, "Your are a weakling! How could you ever help us?!"  
"Voldemort, stop. I have an idea of what he could do for us." Everyone stares at her in shock. "Get back in line, Pettigrew. Well, who's next? Why aren't you talking yet?"  
The ceremony of trials and loyalty continued as four died and only two passed all tests. The other four were sent home as back-ups.  
"Well, well, well. Peter Pettigrew passed all tests, did he? Well, that is a surprise. Good job Pettigrew, but there is still one more thing you have to do. It is the last test. The pain test. Are you to have yourself signified as one of us?" Voldemort raised a brow, "Are you truly good enough to be one of us?" Pettigrew shook his head yes. "Well, then, we shall see. Lucius! Bring me the burner. Kat, draw the Mark on his left arm. Then, do the girl's interrogation and then her Mark."  
"Certainly, Master. Right away, sir." Lucius said as he was walking away towards the Manor.  
"Sure, whatever." Kat said as she pulled out a red permanent marker.  
As she walked over to Pettigrew, Voldemort said, "Be sure to hurt him to show him what and open wound feels like."  
She grabs his left arm and draws the Dark Mark symbol on his left upper arm. Then, she walks over to the girl and pulls her off the side to her mother's grave.  
"How long will you stay loyal to the Dark side?" she said in an almost sympathetic tone.  
"As long as I have to." she answered.  
"Why are you coming to the Dark side? Why throw away the good life? You have no idea how bad it is to live here." she blurted out.  
She sighed and said, "This is the only way I could avenge the death of my people."  
Kat took her left arm and drew the Dark Mark symbol and sent her off to see Lucius. She sat there for a minute, thinking about her mother. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Why am I a Death Eater?' 


	3. To Beautiful For Words

*~*~To Beautiful for Words~*~*  
Saturday, July 17  
It's my eleventh birthday. Wow, I've grown up fast. The last couple of years were boring. Like mega bummer. I swear to the Demon it was boring. Everyone today kept saying what a beautiful and wonderful young lady I have become. Umm... I don't think so. Since Voldemort's disappearance, I have been under high suspicion to know where He is. Well, whenever someone brings it up, I simply say, 'Why do you think I would care?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I hope you behave yourself while you're at Hogwarts." Father says with a hint of warning in his voice.  
"Don't worry, Father. I won't hurt anyone while I'm there. Promise. P-R-O-M-I-S-E. Okay?" Kat said in a little too cheerful tone.  
"I don't like your tone," Fudge said, "but I can't stop you, can I?" He looked helplessly at her and automatically wished could leave her right then. She was giving him the all to famous shut-up-now-or-I'll-kill-you stare.  
She turned and got on the train, the Hogwarts Express. She quickly got herself seated next to Alex, in his compartment at the back of the train, where they won't be disturbed.  
"Hey." Alex said, then, he leaned over and kissed her. He smiles his oh so gorgeous smile. He is so cute when he smiles. "Long time, no see."  
"It's been five minutes!" Kat exclaimed.  
"Wow. It's been that long?! Phew, how time flies when I'm thinking about you." 'Wow,' he thinks. 'She looks as beautiful as ever today.'  
"You look wonderful." He finally said. She was wearing her ever so sexy tube top and tight leather pants. "Damn, you're so hot." He accidentally said out loud. She blushed bright red.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They talked for hours and hours. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, all the first years had to go across the lake in a boat with two other people.  
"A boat?" She complained, "Can't I just swim?"  
"Swimming is forbidden for first years, "Hagrid narrowed his eyes at her, "No matter what their skill level may be." This made Kat and Alex laugh.  
"Since when did I ever follow the rules?" And with that, she dived into the lake and followed the boats into the small cove underneath the castle. 


	4. The Kiss Of New Beginnings

*~*~The Kiss of New Beginnings~*~*  
  
"Everyone line up and wait patiently right here." said McGonagall, "You will be sorted shortly."  
After everyone had lined up, Professor McGonagall led them up the middle row in the Great Hall. Everybody stared at her as she walked at the back of the line with a frown on her face. Everyone immediately knew they had a Death Eater amongst them.  
A Gryffindor seventh-year passed her a piece of paper when she walked by. It said:  
'Why are you here? Are you going to hurt us? I thought Death Eaters weren't allowed here. Oh, lemme guess. "Special" "Permission"? I'm right aren't I?  
--Sirius'  
When they were up at the top of the room, Kat looked back at the boy. 'He's cute,' she thought, 'Wait, I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking about that. But, DAMN! He's so cute. Almost as cute as Alex.'  
"Fudge, Amy!" McGonagall said, making her jump.  
She walked up to the stool where the hat was placed almost reluctantly. She placed the old worn hat on her head and it said in her ear, "Ahhhh, a Death Eater. Well, this should come as no shock to you. But you would go best in Slytherin." 'No,' she thought, 'No I don't want Slytherin unless it's completely necessary' "Ahhhh, well then, never heard that before from a Death Eater. Hmmmmm, well, Ravenclaw would do you nicely. But I must insist you go to Slytherin" 'Alright, Slytherin it is then.' "Ahhhh, good. Then, you shall be SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherin table erupted into cheers. But all she could think about was that guy. Sirius was his name? 'Well, then Sirius, you have no idea who you're dealing with.' she thought with a grin.  
Sirius stared at her all through dinner and the rest of the sorting. 'I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet.' he wondered, 'Maybe I should become friends with her.'  
Kat watched Sirius through the corner of her eye. She could tell he was watching her. She had heard his thoughts too. 'I can read minds dumbass. So, watch what you think.' She turned and looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back. 'Wow. She has a beautiful smile. Wonderful eyes I could stare at all day. Just the right shade of green-gray. I wish she wasn't a Slytherin. And a first year. But she is sooooooo hot.' he thought. She blushed a lil' after she turned away and Kilia (AN: pronounced Keel-ee-a), her friend, stared at her for a minute.  
"Who's got your eye?" she said, knowing all-too-well what she was thinking.  
"No one. I'm just thinking."  
"Sure."  
"What, you don't believe me?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine." She pulls the note out of her pocket and hands it to her. " Got this when I passed the Gryffindor table. Sirius. That's who's got my eye."  
"You do know he's a seventh-year?"  
"Yeah, so?" she raised a brow at her friend. "Kilia, I have been known to get an idea and go with it. A little matter of age won't stop me."  
"Fine. Whatever you say Kat."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the feast was over, all the students poured out of the Great Hall and headed towards their common rooms. As soon as Kat exited the Great Hall, she was pulled off to the side by God knows who and into an empty corridor.  
She looked around. "Where am I?" Her eyes met with Sirius's and he noticed they turned from a remarkable green to dark gray, almost black.  
"I have questions for you." Sirius finally said.  
"Yeah, like what?"  
"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" he asks seriously.  
"Do I need a reason?"  
"No. Not necessarily. But you of all people. I mean. You are a Death Eater. No doubt?" He waited for her to nod, then continued. "Hogwarts is a safe place. But we cannot trust people like you that fast."He inched a little bit closer to her. He was a bit short for his age, she noted.  
"I understand why you don't trust me. You probably never will unless you hear my side of the story. Not ALL Death Eaters are bad." she said in the sexiest tone he has ever heard.  
He was standing only a breath away from her now. He liked the way she smelled. It was a sort of weird scent for a girl to have. "I would love to hear your side." His breath was a hoarse whisper.  
Before she could say anything, he kissed her. He had never kissed a girl this passionately. It was weird but he enjoyed every minute of it. He broke the kiss and watched her as she opened her eyes.  
"Wow." was all he could say.  
She stared into his eyes and could see he was as shocked by the kiss as she was. "What was that for?" she asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes had turned back to their marvelous green-gray color.  
"I don't know." he whispered back. "It felt right at the moment." After a short pause he said, "I want you so bad."  
She stared at him and saw that he was not lying. His eyes burned with want and desperate need. "I want you too but we can't."  
"I know. Sadly, I know" he said sounding very sad indeed. He sighed deeply.  
He let her go of the firm hold he had her in during the kiss and took a step back.  
"I'm sorry." he said. "I couldn't control myself. Normally I can but my brain got all fuzzy."  
'Not as fuzzy as mine.' she thought. "I wish we could stay here all night." she said.  
"Me too........," he paused. "Why can't we? I mean no one knows we are here and no teacher knows about this room. I don't see why we can't."  
She knew right away that she had fallen in love with Sirius. 'No, don't think that. I barely know him.'  
He stared into her eyes. He has such wonderful eyes. A bluish-green color. His hair is a light black color.  
He touched her side gently. "Sirius." she moaned as he slid his hands around her body. He leaned down and kissed her again except more deeply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some hours later, Kat woke in Sirius's arms. They were sitting in a chair she hadn't had noticed earlier. She moved a bit and Sirius moaned and opened his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back.  
"What time is it?" she said groggily.  
"I dunno. You wanna go outside the castle?" he said have-heartedly.  
"Sure. But, where?"  
"I know the perfect spot for us." he said. He kissed her cheek and then the side of her neck. He let her go reluctantly.  
She fixed her robes when she got up and stared Sirius in the eyes. "When do we have to be at breakfast?"  
"Who cares, as long as I can stay with you I'll be happy." He grinned and got up and wrapped his arms around her. "How about a walk around the lake? That's always fun as long as we don't get caught. I trust you're used to sneaking around?"  
"Yeah. I grew up having to sneak around my father."  
"Your father is the Minister of Magic, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Wicked awesome."  
"It's not fun at all. Too many rules."  
He looked at her in shock. "But your family is the most famous family in the entire wizarding world!"  
"You'll learn soon enough that fame isn't everything in My world."  
"Why do you call it 'Your world'?"  
"Er........I can't tell you." she said in a hushed tone.  
"Okay. Let's go take our walk, then."  
The walk around the lake took up the rest of the time before breakfast started. They were the first to arrive at breakfast.  
"Well," said Dumbledor. "I never expected this." Both of them watched him as he scowled at Kat. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin and a Gryffindor spending the entire night together. Tut-tut. For staying out past curfew, I must take five points from both of you. For getting along and showing that Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends, I award each of you 15 points. Now, go on and eat your breakfasts."  
"Yes, sir." Sirius said with much praise in his voice.  
Once they were away from Dumbledor, Kat asked, "What was that about?"  
"I don't know." Sirius answered in a low whisper.  
Once they were seated at their own house tables, after sharing a piece of toast of course, they began talking to their friends.  
"Kat?!" said Kilia. "Where were you last night?!" She almost pounces on Kat.  
"Kilia, chill, I was busy." From across the room, Sirius caught her eye. She smiles to herself. "Kilia?"  
"What? Are you going to tell me where you were or not?"  
"No, I won't tell you where I was. I want you to do something for me. You know some of those Gryffindors, don't you? Like, all of Sirius's friends?"  
"Yes. Why?" Kilia eyed her curiously.  
"I was wondering if you could ask them a little about him. Like, his favorite food, color, animal and what his hobbies are and who he hangs out with. Oh, and one more thing. Find out if he has a girlfriend."  
"Sure. Okay, Kat."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Sorry if this chappy was a lil' bit long. I've been writing for 2 hours now. When I get upset I write a lot so that could be good to you, the readers. I will try and write less for the next chappys. Please read and review. My email is slytherin5thyear@aol.com or moonlitekat@aol.com. you can email me anytime to talk about ideas or reviews. Thankz!  
--Kat 


	5. Take Offs and Landings

*~*~Take Offs and Landings~*~*  
  
The first day went by in a blur. She hadn't seen Sirius or Alex all day. She was sitting in her dorm on the windowsill when there came a knock on the door.  
"Come in." she said gloomily.  
Alex walked in and sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
"Nuthin'. Just a matter of how to tell you...........never mind."  
"No, tell me what you were going to say."  
"Well," she looked into his eyes sadly. "I think we should break up." she finally said.  
"Why? It's about Sirius, isn't it?"  
"How'd you know?" she said kinda shocked.  
"I've seen you staring at him during lunch and dinner. Why don't you just go out with him?" Alex said softly stroking her hair.  
"I don't know. Should I really? I mean, he's a seventh-year."  
"Sure. Now let's go get some dinner before you starve yourself again."  
They walked down to the Great Hall and sat next to each other at the Slytherin table and Kilia and Asher(AN: Asher is my rl crush ^_^) on the opposite side as them.  
After dinner, Kat met Sirius at the secret room.  
"We have got to talk." he said.  
"I agree."she says.  
"Will you go out with me?" he blurted out.  
She gasped and was silent for a minute. "Of course I'll go out with you."  
He kissed her and she slid her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist and broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.  
"You're not at all what I expected you to be." he said after a couple minutes.  
"Yeah, and what did you expect me to be?" she said in that ever-so-sexy whisper.  
"You know, I don't really know what I expected. But, I know that I never did expect this to happen." He kissed her again with such softness that she could swear he was actually melting.  
'She has such soft lips.' he thought.  
"I heard that." She grins.  
"Heard what?" he asked puzzled.  
"I can hear your thoughts. I can read minds even if you don't mean to think it."  
"Ahhhh. So that's why you always know what to say." He smiled.  
They spent the entire night talking and making out until they fell asleep.  
  
  
When they had awaken, they went back to their common rooms and changed and met in the Great Hall and grabbed some breakfast. Then, they went down to the lake.  
"Beautiful morning." Kat said watching the sun rise above the horizon.  
"Yeah. Isn't it wonderful?" Sirius stared at the sky as it changed to a orangish-pink color.  
"Mmmm." she looked at him. "We should go to class now, shouldn't we?"  
"My first class is with you, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Potions"  
They got up and grabbed their books and walked to Potions class together. When they were in their seats, Snape, the new Potions teacher. who was also a seventh-year, made everyone get partners. Sirius hoped he get matched with Kat.  
"Kat, wonderful to see you, again. What has brought you to Hogwarts?" He sneered.  
"I'm here for the same reason you are, Severus." She scowled at him.  
"You must remember, Ms. Fudge, I am your teacher now, you have to listen to me."  
"I'd rather die than ever take orders from a greasy slimeball git like you." She said coldly.  
"Well, then, I'll see you after class to set a date and time for your detention and if I hear any other remarks about me come from your mouth, I'll have you expelled so fast you wouldn't know what hit you.  
Oh, you'll be working with Mr. Black on this assignment."  
Sirius walked over to her table and asked, "So, Professor, what are we making?" He noticed Kat's eyes are now a piercing dark blue color.  
"You are making a Wolfsbane Potion. Kat should know how."  
Kat clenched her fists under the table. As Snape walked away, she glared after him and said under her breath, "I always hated your smelly ass."  
"Why would he want us to make a Wolfsbane Potion? I mean, both of us are werewolves or vampires, are we?" Sirius asked after Snape was out of earshot.  
"Errrrrrr, he knows stuff about me. I've known Snape since I was born. I'll tell you later. C'mon, we need some chopped dried roots."  
After the potion was made, Snape came over to inspect it.  
"Well, we should test it to see if it works, shouldn't we, Kat?" he said coolly. "When is the time?"  
"Tonight." she said flatly. Sirius looked at them both weirdly and gave Kat a puzzled look.  
"Kat, what is he talking about?"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Black. You will find out. I guarantee it." Snape said.  
Kat shivered. "Severus, I'll always hate you for this."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind." It's telling me all these things, that u would probably hide. Am your one and only desire? Am I the reason you breathe? Or am I the reason you cry? Always. Always. Always. Always. Always. Always. I just can't live without you. I love you. I hate you. I can't be around you. I breathe you. I taste you. I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore. This life will silence you. I guessed it, I'm out the door. Now I'm done with you. Done with you. Done with you. Done with you. Done with you. I feel like you don't want me around. I guess I'll pack all my things. I guess I'll see u around. It all the thought of up until now, as I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound. Always. Always. Always. Always. Always. Always. I just can't live without you. I love you. I hate you. I can't be around you. I breathe you. I taste you. I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore. This life will silence you. I picked myself off the floor. Now I'm done with you. I love you. I hate you. I can't live without you. I love that hair around your heart. Why would you tear my world apart? Always. Always. Always. Always. I see the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man? Was it is all just a part of your plan? The pistol is shaking in my hand and all I hear is the sound. I love you. I hate you. I can't be around you. I breathe you. I taste you. I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore. This life will silence you. I picked myself off the floor. Now I'm done with you. I love you. I hate you. I can't live without you. I love you. I hate you. I can't live without you. I just can't take it anymore, this life will silence you. I picked myself off the floor and now I'm done with you. Always. Always. Always.   
  
Kat sings along as she waits for her time to meet Snape and Sirius on the grounds at 11:30 pm.  
She gets up and grabs her journal and starts to write.  
She writes:  
Why is life killing me slowly? How long will it be before I die? I don't have to wait that long do I? I love you Sirius. I love you Michael. I love you Alex. I'll miss you all. 


	6. Secrets Revealed And Acceptance

*~*~Secrets Revealed and Acceptance~*~*  
  
Kat walks slowly down the main hallway torwards the great oak doors in the Entrance Hall. She waits by the door for Sirius.  
"Are you going to tell me why I was supposed to be here. I mean if this is between you and Snape, what's the point in me being here?" Sirius asked.  
"You'll soon see, Mr. Black" came a cold voice from behind them.  
Kat flinched when she heard Snape's voice. "I don't know why you're trying to ruin me but I'll get you back for this."  
Sirius raised a brow at her.  
"Shut up and follow me you ungrateful brat." Snape said. With that, he walked out of the door and down the steps with Kat and Sirius at his back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex watched the group from his dorm window. There was a knock at his door and he said, "Come in."  
Kilia walked in and stood next to him, scowling at the group outside.  
"Hey Kilia. What do you want?" he asked.  
"I want your help. We have got to stop Kat before she gets herself hurt."  
"She won't get hurt. She's just like that. Trust me, she knows what she is doing."  
"I hope your right but I still want a back-up plan."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Damnit.' she thought, 'I didn't want him to find out this way. Will this change our relationship? Oh I hope not.'  
"Well, Kat." sneered Snape, "Are you using the potion or not?"  
"I'd as Hell better." she said quietly.  
Sirius stared at her in shock. His face went pale. "You....you're....a..a..a...werewolf?!" he said. Before Kat could answer, he passed out.  
"Well, that's not the reaction I expected." she said. Snape handed her the Wolfsbane Potion. "Yuck. I hate this stuff." Then she drank it in one gulp.  
"Well, it's nearly midnight. Three minutes. I should get Mr. Black to the hospital wing immediately." Snape glared at her.  
"Sure whatever." was all Kat could say. Her eyes had never left Sirius' still body. "Wait, can't you bring him back to consiousness? I mean I know a spell....."  
"Yes, there is a spell, but do you really think I would do it for you?"  
"No but I can do it." And with a wave of her hand and a murmured word, Sirius woke up.  
"Wha.....what happened?" he said groggily.  
Kat bent down next to him and said quietly, "You passed out."  
"I did?"  
"Yes."  
"Mr. Black, you suffered quite a shock there. Are you ready to resume life and get over it?" Snape said cooly.  
Shock reappeared on Sirius' face. "So, it's true then?"  
Kat nodded. "I was going to tell you but I kinda couldn't."  
He eyed her. Then suddenly, she sat straight up and stood, then took off torwards the forest. Sirius stared after her.  
"Kinda shocking, isn't it, Black?" Snape said, amused.  
"I'm over it." Sirius said flatly. He got up and headed back torwards the castle without a backwards glance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Kat was nowhere to be found. Sirus walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Kilia.  
"What do you want, Black?" she sneered.  
"Do you have any idea if Kat came back to the castle anytime last night or this morning?" he asked.  
"Don't worry. She'll be back by our third class."  
He got up and walked back to his own table. The rest of the Gryffindors stared at him.  
"What?" he said looking around when he sat down in between Blake and Sean.  
"You were at the Slytherin table and no one tried to hurt you." Sean said.  
"So?"  
"You know how Slytherins are! They're monsters. You can't become friends with them." Blake said wearily.  
"Why do any of you care about who I'm friends with?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day continued until finally, classes were out. Sirius hurried to the great hall for dinner and saw Kat laughing and talking at the Slytherin table.  
She turned and smiled at him and motioned for him to come over. Kilia said something and they both burst into a mad fit of giggles. He grinned and slid in next to Kat with Kilia on his other side.  
"Well, I see your back." his smile widened.  
"Yep, I'm back!. The only thing that's different is that I'm really hyper right now." she said, as if she was talking about the weather.  
He laughed and kissed her. 'I have to talk to you.' he thought. She looked at him and one look in her eye told him that she had heard that. 


	7. Head On Collision

*~*~Head On Collision~*~*  
  
The day continued swiftly and Kat was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Sirius to finish his dinner and to join her. After what seemed like ages, Sirius appeared at her side and they walked outside.  
They walked in silence for a minute then Sirus said, "Are you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, giving him a puzzled glance.  
"Well, you seemed like you were edgey all day." he said slowly.  
"Edgey?" She stopped and looked at him.  
He turned a grabbed her hands in his and said quietly, "I know something's up with you and I want to know what it is and don't say there's nothing wrong because I can feel it and I know when something's wrong with you."  
Her gaze refused to meet his. "Have you ever had a secret so horrible that you're afraid to tell anybody in case they betray you?" she whispered.  
After a long pause, he said, "Yes, that's why you don't know my entire life story. Now, look at me."  
She finially looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So much had happened in the first couple months that Kat had forgotten that Halloween, her New Year (AN: Yes Hallow's Eve is a real New Year for a religion.)was so close. She hadn't even noticed the decorations sprouting up around the castle, let alone her dorm.  
"Is Sirius going to try to get into Slytherin?" Kilia asked Kat the day before Halloween.  
"I sure as Hell hope not." she said flatly.  
Her and Kilia were decorating their dorm with candles and pictures of Spirit.(AN: Again, this is a real religion.) Kat had just finished organizing her Alter for tomorrow's party. Everyone in the entire school that was Wiccan or Pagan was invited.  
"Why not? I mean, you would be closer to him and all." Kilia said, a slight quiver in her voice.  
"He'd be a laughing stock. I know the Slytherins like him and all but the Gryffindors would call him a traitor," she paused for a second, "And I don't think Sirius wants his friends to ditch him.  
"He's happy with his friends and he doesn't plan on losing his friends just because of me." Kat scowled after she had realized what she had just said.  
"Maybe it's just me but I think he's getting tired of you." Kilia said quietly.  
Kat got up from her bed and walked out of the dorm. Kilia stared after her as she made her way down through the common room and through the fron oak doors.  
She headed torwards the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know why she just left like that but she suddenly felt the need to be alone.  
"Damnit," she muttered to herself, "Why did I get mixed up with this?" she asked to no one in particular.  
"Because you were desperate." came a voice from behind her.  
She turned around to see who had spoken. She stared in shock, not believing her eyes. It was her mother.  
She shook her head. 'No, it can't be. She's dead.'  
"Oh, stop standing there with your mouth hanging open. I'm very well alive." she said sounding highly annoyed.  
Kat just stared at her. "What...where...how are you alive? I killed you for Pete's sake!" she stampered.  
"I've been hiding. I did die but I was resurrected. I don't understand why, though." her mother stated calmly. "Now, if'll you'll stop staring at me like that, I'll tell you where I was and what happened the night you tried to kill me."  
Kat sat listening to her mother's story in silent disbelief.  
"I didn't know what to do so I went to Dumbledore. I couldn't just show up back at home after all these years. It would seem weird, wouldn't it? I mean it was quite a shock for you." she finished quietly.  
"You know, I never meant to kill you. I was under a curse." she said slowly. She closed her eyes and remembered when it had happened. She saw herself, no more than a year old, watching her mother fall to the ground, dead. Dead, her mind echoed the word. 'Death is but a new adventure.' she thought, 'I never knew that until now.'  
She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything except for the fact that you're dead in my brain. I just can't trigger that you're alive so to me, you're staying dead." she got up abrutedly and turned to face the castle. "Goodbye, Mother." and she left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I know this chapter kinda dropped off and I didn't explain that much stuff. Wicca, a Witchcraft religion, celebrates their New Year on Halloween. Pagan is also a Witchcraft religion. Spirit, the highest power element, is honoured and celebrated on Halloween. It is believed to be created on that day. I hope this chapter left you hanging that way you'll want to read more. ^_^;; I edited the first 5 chapters and I finally finished this one so I'll get started on the 8th chapter now. --Kat 


	8. No Named Face

*~*~No Named Face~*~*  
  
Kat doen't know how long she slept but she knows she had missed her classes for that day. Kilia was busy preparing to go to the Halloween Feast. The room shined and sparkled. It was actually clean.  
Kat got out of her bed and went into the bathroom and watched Kilia fuss over her lipstick.  
"I don't know why you wear make-up. It's a waste of money." Kat said coldly.  
"So, you're finally awake. Sirius has started to call you Sleeping Beauty." she said turning to look at her.  
"Ha ha. Very amusing. I'd better go get dressed, then you can do my make-up." she said, not amused at all.  
"I thought it was a waste of money." Kilia scowled at her.  
"I didn't buy it so why not?" That made them both start laughing.  
"Okay! You win. I'll do your make-up but I'm not going to do your hair for you." She struggled to say, holding her side that still hurt from laughing.  
Kat grinned and left the bathroom to get dressed. She put on her cleanest black robe and then grabbed her brush and put her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head. Satisfied, she went back into the bathroom and waited for Kilia to finish doing her make-up and then for Kilia to finish her's.  
When they were both satisfied with how they looked, they headed down torwards the feast. The Entrance Hall was packed with student waiting to go into the Great Hall.  
They waited by the top of the steps leading up from the dungeons. Sirius saw them and came torwards them.  
"Hey. It's about time you woke up. I was getting worried that you poisoned yourself." he said. They all started laughing.  
She smiled. "I wouldn't do that. Though, it's a good idea. Thanks." They laughed more.  
Finally, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and everyone filed in and sat at their normal house tables. 'Strange,' Kat thought, 'Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table instead of with me.'  
"Kilia, have you noticed that Sirius seems to be hiding something?" she asked, staring across the room at Sirius.  
"No, why?" Kilia answered.  
"Nothing." Kat continued to watch Sirius until Dumbledore anounced that the feast was over and the Halloween Ball was to begin in an hour.  
Kat left the Entrance Hall and went to the secret room. She sat in the big armchair staring into the fire. Sirius walked in and looked at her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Do I look okay to you?" she said cooly.  
"No, you don't look okay. What's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's none of your damned business and you wouldn't care anyways." she didn't know why she was being such a bitch but she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, exspecially Sirius.  
Sirius gave her a strained look then left Kat alone to sink into nocturnal silence.  
Her heart felt heavy. What if she didn't have a heart? Maybe it was just some big black hole, full of evil and unable to love. 'No,' she thought, 'I won't let that happen.'  
She got up and left to join Kilia at the ball. She found Kilia talking to a cute fifth-year boy.  
"Hey, Kat. This is Sean. He's one of Sirius' friends." she said smiling at her.  
"Hey." she nodded torwards Sean. "Have you seen Sirius? I can't find him."  
"Yeah. Last I heard he had locked himself in his dorm demanding not to be disturbed. You can go up and talk to him. I'm sure he'd stop whatever he's doing to talk to you." he smiled wearily.  
"Thanks." she muttered.  
She headed torwards the Gryffindor Common Room. She stopped and told the password to the Fat Lady then entered and was in front of Sirius' closed door. She didn't realize how fast she had gotten there.  
She knocked and heard a loud crash come from inside the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius went back to his dorm after leaving Kat claiming he wanted to be alone and asking his friends not to disturb him. Then he layed down on his bed and buried his face into the pillow. He wondered why Kat had been acting like that.  
There came a knock at the door and he fell out of bed. He opened the door and saw Kat looking at him.  
"I'm sorry....." she started, but she couldn't finish. Sirius had pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair, which had fallen down while she ran up all the flights of stairs.  
He pulled her into his dorm and shut the door, relocking it, and sat holding her on his bed for a while before he spoke.  
"It's okay." was all he said to her. She started to cry.  
"It's not okay, Sirius. I was horrible to you and I feel bad and I'm sorry." she blurted out.  
He just held her closer. What was there to say. 'Yeah, you were a bitch to me and you deserve to feel bad but it's okay'? 'Hell no!' he thought. 'That would make her feel worse.'  
After a while, she calmed down and looked at him. 


	9. Untouchables

*~*~Untouchables~*~*  
  
"Kilia, just look at him. He's mad at me." Kat said at breakfast the next morning.  
"No he isn't. He's upset but not mad. If anything, he's mad at himself." She replied.  
Kat glance over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius was in a deep conversation with Alex. It never occurred to her that they got along. She hadn't heard much of Alex since they broke up.  
She quickly finished her toast and then walked out of the Great Hall. Unconsciously, she walked to the Slytherin Common Room, gave the password, and ended up on her bed.  
She looked over to her bed stand and saw the clock on her stereo said that she should be in her first class right now. She sighed and got up and went straight to Dumbledore's office.  
She knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she peeked into the room. She looked around, then walked in and closed the door behind her. She sank onto the couch in front of the large desk and rested her head against the arm.  
'I wonder if Dumbledore will help me.' she thought.  
"Well, Miss Kat. What a pleasure it is to see you." Came a voice from behind her.  
"Hullo, Professor." She said sleepily.  
"I see that you have made yourself comfortable. Does anyone know you're here? Except me of course."  
"No, no. I didn't really plan on coming here today. I guess I just need time to sit and think." She look up. Her gaze caught Dumbledore's. She noticed how his blue eyes sparkled at her.  
"Would this have anything to do with you dumping Sirius?" He said, all too knowingly.  
"Yeah. I feel really bad. I like him and all and he's a good guy but, somehow, I didn't think I should keep going out with him. It's just one of those weird senses, you know?" She said.  
Dumbledore nodded. "Sometimes, people don't know what they have until it's gone."  
She nodded."I guess you're right."  
"Now, would you like to go to class?"  
"Yeah, I'd better. Severus might bite my head off."  
"Professor Snape, you mean?" He smiled at her. "I know you're not used to it but he is your teacher now. You have to show him respect to some extent. Now, I'll escort you to class."  
They walked side by side to the dungeons where Potions class was held. Dumbledore knocked patiently on the door to the classroom.  
"Come in." came a cold, harsh voice from inside.  
Dumbledore opened the door and walked in. Kat followed.  
"Ahh, Professor! What a surprise. What brings you to my class?" Snape said.  
"I was just delivering a student. She had some troubles this morning but she is quite fine now."  
"Right. Good. Thank you. Kat, go sit down." He said coolly.  
Grumbling, Kat took her seat next to Kilia. She looked at her and smiled.  
"Professor. May I borrow another student? Just for a minute?" Dumbledore said suddenly.  
"Why, be my guest, Headmaster." Snape said, not sounding happy about it.  
"Mr. Black, could you come with me?" Dumbledore said, turning to face him. Kat sat up and looked at Dumbledore. 'What is he up to?' she thought.  
Sirius shrugged and walked with Dumbledore out of the room. Kat watched him the entire time. 'Oh my God.' she thought. 'I hope Dumbledore doesn't say anything stupid. I love him and I don't want him to know that this hurt me.'  
She gasped inwardly. She knew she cared about him but loved him? She didn't know. 'Love.' The word repeated in her mind. Does he feel the same way? Or is it just some big joke?  
The rest of the class went by slowly. It was time to leave and Sirius wasn't back yet. Kat saw Sean look at her and she tried to get lost in the crowd of her friends. Sean found her anyways.  
"Kat? Can I talk to you?" Sean asked quietly in her ear.  
She turned to face him. "Sure."  
Sean led her to the secret room. They settled into chairs facing each other.  
"Sirius is miserable. He's out of his mind. He almost killed himself last night." Sean said slowly.  
"So? What do I have to do with that?" she said. She already knew the answer.  
"You made him miserable. He loved you and you broke his heart. I've never seem him treat a girl like he treats you. You could tell that he really truly loved you. Do you understand me?"  
She stared into the fire. She didn't want to look at Sean.  
"Kat, listen to me." he said, taking extra care to make sure she listened. "You have to talk to him. I don't want him to hurt himself."  
"I'll talk to him but I'm not making any promises."  
They left just in time to make it to their next class. Sirius was there. His gaze locked with hers. She cursed herself for the pain that she saw there. Why did she always hurt someone?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius had thought it weird when Kat came late to class that morning. Even weirder was that she was accompanied by Dumbledore. When Dumbledore had asked for him, his heart sank. 'She told him something I don't know.' he thought.  
He followed Dumbledore in silence all the way to his office.  
"Mr. Black, it seems that you have been in a relationship with Kat since September. Am I correct?" Dumbledore started.  
"Yes, that's right. Why do you want to talk to me Professor? Did I do something wrong? Or did Kat tell you something?" he said hastily.  
"Kat has suffered a great deal in her life. I'm sure you'd understand if you knew the entire story. I was hoping that you could change her. Teach her how to love again. Or, at least, trust. She lost a great deal in her life and she has a barrier built up around her heart. She doesn't get too close to anyone for fear of losing them. That might explain why she dumped you. She told me that she felt bad about it but she never mentioned the way she truly felt. She's scared to death. She fell in love with you." he stopped and looked Sirius in the eye. "I hope you treated her well. Actually, I know you did because she would never had been so scared of you otherwise."  
Sirius nodded. He knew that she had a strange and terrifying past.  
"Is she okay?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid not. She experienced a sudden fear today. This morning actually. That was why she was with me. She has memories locked into her sub-conscious and she has forgotten them. She remembers them and she is hit with pain. Now, you may go to class. I believe you should be in your second class of the day now."  
Nodding, Sirius went to class. When he saw Kat walk in with her group of Slytherin friends, he saw her look at him. He saw depression in her eyes. 'Could it be? Was she actually sad?' he thought. 'Nah, she can't be. Can she?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Hey. Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but I have to stop here. I'm running out of time and I still have other things to do. Edit, read-over, ect. You know, the whole shiz-nitz. See you on the flipio! --Kat 


	10. Let Go

*~*~Let Go~*~*  
  
Kilia hadn't taken her eyes off of Kat since class had started. They were in Defence Asgainst the Dark Arts. Kat was being her normal self except that she was coopperating in class. She answered all the questions right and she made no remark about the curses that can't be reversed or blocked.  
"Kat? Could you name any killing curses?" Professor Jake said.  
Jake was a sixth-year with extreme knowledge in Dark Arts. He was a Ravenclaw. He was cute, funny, and easy to be around. 'Maybe he'll notice me if I raise my hand.' Kilia thought. She raised her hand.  
"No, sorry Jake. I can't answer that one." Kat said. Her eyes shifted to Kilia's raised hand. "I think Kilia knows some though."  
He looked at Kilia and smiled his ever so charming smile. "Kilia?"  
"Well, there are many killing curses, Professor Jake. By the way, did I mention that you sound so smart when you're called Professor?" Kilia grinned.  
"Why, thank you, Kilia." Jake said, seeming pleased.  
Class continued like this. Kilia flirted with Jake and Kat's mind was everywhere except class. Sirius was preoccupied by Kat's lack of comments.  
After class was lunch. Kat sat at the Slytherin table like normal and Sirius at Gryffindor. All around him, people were talking about spending the weekend in Hogsmead. Sirius figured that he would buy Kat something while he was there, seeing as she wasn't permitted to go.  
'I wonder if she'll hate me for doing this.' he thought.  
Kat looked at him questionally. He had forgotten that she could hear his thoughts. 'Nothing, dear, sweet Kat, nothing.'  
She cocked an eyebrow and turned back to her lunch.  
Sirius sighed. "Phew, that was close." he said under his breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat stared at her homework. She had written 'Sirius' all over it with a heart around his name. She sighed and drew and broken heart and colored it black.  
"Kilia, did you get a date with Jake?" she asked suddenly remembering that Jake had talked to her privately and that she came back happy as ever.  
"Yeah. He kissed me! He is so cute! He is like the sweetest..." she boasted but Kat cut her off.  
"I don't want to hear it, Kilia. I think I'm going to puke." she said, sound disgusted.  
"Oh, shut up. Do you really think you didn't do this when you started dating Sirius? It was Sirius this and Sirius that, so don't give me any bullshit about not wanting to hear about it. This is payback." she said definately.  
Kat threw her carrot at Kilia's head then left to go to class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sean got up and ran out of the Great Hall. He came back smiling. When he sat down again, Sean handed Sirius a note. Sirius noticed Kat's neat and scrolly handwritting immediatly.  
"What's this?" Sirius asked.  
"Just something. Go on, read it." Sean grinned.  
Sirius slowly opened the neat fold in which the note was folded (AN: you know, like most girls do their notes lol). He read:  
'My Dearest Sirius,  
I'm so sorry about what happened. As you no doubt already know, I don't believe in love. Not until now, at least. I love you, Sirius. I really do. Meet me in the room after lunch. Please, I need to talk to you.  
Love, Kat'  
Sirius looked at Sean. "What's this about?" he asked.  
"I don't know exactly but I think she wants to talk to you. Alone." he cocked an eyebrow and grinned.  
"Haha. Shut up, Sean." he said. Sirius smiled.  
Sirius got up and walked out of the Great Hall. He went to the secret room and saw Kat sitting in front of the fire. He went and sat down next to her and just stared at her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Hey. I'm leaving you guys so that you'll want to read more. Hee hee. I'll write some more later so buhy! --Kat 


	11. Little Things

*~*~Little Things~*~*  
  
Kat sat for a minute thinking, acting completely unaware of Sirius' arrival. She looked at him. She was shocked to see a hint of tears in his eyes.  
"Sirius, I'm sorry. I was a bitch and I don't deserve you." Kat stated.  
"Kat, you are not a bitch and you deserve way more than me." Sirius said defensively. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.  
They sat in silence for a minute. Sirius just held Kat. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
Kat wondered if she had done the right thing. Letting him get close to her. 'What if he hurts me or he dies? Will I ever get over it? No, I'll never let that happen.'  
"Kat, look at me." Sirius whispered.  
Kat looked at him and he just stared into her eyes.  
Sirius kissed her eyelids and said, "I love your eyes. They're so beautiful. How did I live this long without you?" he asked to no one in particular.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next few days passed in a blur of events. Sirius and Kat had gotten back together much to the Slytherin's approval and Kilia officially started dating Sean. Jake, she said, was starting to get boring. All Kat could do was laugh at her.  
It was Christmas Eve. Kat, Kilia, Sean, and Sirius were sitting in the secret room drinking hot mochas. (AN: Yummy)  
"Kilia, will you join me in the bathroom for a minute?" Kat asked.  
"Sure." Kilia said.  
They put down their drinks and walked to the bathroom. As soon as they had left, Sean looked at Sirius.  
"So, have you guys done it yet?" he asked, grinning.  
"What? No. Why?" Sirius asked.  
"I was just wondering. So, when are you?"  
"That, my friend, is none of your business."  
"You're going to try tonight, aren't you?" Sean asked, his smile ever widening.  
"No, tomorrow night. That's our four month anniversary. But, only if she's ready." Sirius added, a hint of warning in his voice. "What about you and Kilia? Have you guys had sex yet?"  
"With Kilia? Hah hah. Nope, she won't let me near her. But I hope she'll at least let me kiss her. I've been dying to get my first kiss."  
"Hah hah. The young and the stupid." Sirius muttered.  
Just at that moment, Kat and Kilia walked in. They both had changed. Kat was wearing a midnight blue tube top with low-rise jeans and Kilia, a simple peasent top with a lose pair of jeans.  
Sirius and Sean whistled.  
"Nice."  
"Absolutely marvelous."  
The girls giggled. Kat sat on Sirius' lap and kissed him softly. Kilia sat next to Sean and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Are you guys on drugs?" Sean asked.  
They all laughed. Sirius put his arms around Kat's bare stomach and kissed the side of her neck.  
Kilia smiled. "Kat and I were thinking. Would you guys like your presents early or can you wait until tomorrow?"  
"I can wait." Sirius said. "I'm not so sure about Seany Boy, though."  
"Oh, great, thanks a lot, Sirius. I can wait longer than you, I bet." Sean said defensively.  
"Now, boys. Don't start." Kat said, teasingly.  
"I'm tired. Shall we go to bed, Kat?" Kilia said.  
"Yes. We must get our beauty sleep." Kat grinned and followed Kilia out of the room giggling.  
"They're up to something." Sean said.  
"I can't wait to find out what it is." Sirius murmured. 


	12. Hold On

*~*~Hold On~*~*  
  
Kat had awaken the next morning to a pounding in her head. She sat up and immediately felt the need to puke.  
Kilia, on the other hand, had awakened cheerful and happy. She took one look at Kat and saw that she looked pale.  
"Kat, are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I'm......just fine." Kat answered, shaking her head lightly.  
Kilia was about to argue when, suddenly, there came what seemed like two toddlers through their dorm door. It took a minute to figure out that the toddlers were none other than Sirius and Sean.  
Laughing, Sirius plopped down next to Kat, who was still in bed. Sean lost his balance and fell onto the floor in the middle of the walkway.  
"Hey, guys." Sirius said, grinning.  
Sean got up and sat on the edge of Kilia's bed. Kilia moved and put her arms around his neck. She watched Kat out of the corner of her eye and kissed Sean on the cheek.  
Sean blushed. Sirius smiled. "You got your wish." he said quietly to Sean.  
"Yeah." He grinned.  
Kat just looked at Sirius. Then, she got up and went into the bathroom and threw up. When she came back, Sirius stared at her. Kilia got up and grabbed her.  
Kilia dragged her back into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.  
"Kat, what did you do to yourself?" Kilia said frantically. "Wait, don't tell me. Hangover, right?" Kat nodded. "Kat! Why?!"  
"I wasn't feeling well last night so I..." She bent over and threw up again. "I just needed something to get me to sleep." she said finally.  
"Kat, sometimes you can be really stupid. C'mon, let's go get you back in bed. Do you want me to tell Sirius the truth or not?"  
"No, don't tell him." Kat said quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius watched the door to the bathroom close. He wondered what was wrong. He had seen the way Kilia had reacted and knew that something had happened in the time between when they had left him and Sean the night before and when they went to bed. After what seemed like ages, the girls walked out of the bathroom. Kat was paler than a ghost.  
"What's wrong?" Sirius said, standing up.  
"Nothing. Kat is just a little..err..sick." she lied. "Why don't we meet with you guys later?"  
"Sure. C'mon, Sirius. We have things to prepare for, anyways." Sean said suddenly.  
The guys left and Kat sank onto her bed. She leened back onto the pillows and fell asleep. Kilia pulled her blankets over her and left to go to breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius wondered what was wrong with Kat. Obviously, Kilia was covering up for something Kat had done to herself. 'Kat, what the Hell is wrong with you today?' he thought.  
"Sean, I'll see you later. I want to go talk to Kat." he said.  
"Okay. Bye." Sean waved and ran off.  
Sirius turned and went back to Kat's dorm. He sat on the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.  
"Kat." he said softly. He saw her twitch and wake up.  
"Sirius. Wha...what are you doing in here?" she said slowly.  
"I came to see if you're alright." he said quietly.  
"No, Sirius, I'm not okay. I........got myself drunk last night. Which was really stupid, I might add." She said the last part a little fast because of the look Sirius was giving her.  
Sirius sighed. "Kat, it wasn't stupid. I've done that a couple of times. There's a reason for that, you know. Me, I drink on holidays because I miss my family. They never liked Christmas but somethi g this year kept me from drinking. It was you that kept me from getting completely wasted last night."  
"Sirius, I despise Christmas. This was the worst holiday ever made. I wish..I wish it had never been created.."  
"You don't mean that, do you? To me, this is the best holiday. I want to make it a happy day for you. Now, go back to sleep. I'll come get you for the feast." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys. Time for another chit-chat. Okay in case I lost anyone there, Kat drinking will come in later in the story and I will eventually explain about Sirius. But, ne wayz. I'm running out of ideas for chapters and I dont want to end it yet. My friends that are actually reading it and my editor, well sort of editor (Amanda), likes it so I think I'm doing pretty good. Since I'm on Spring Break, I'm going to write 4 or 5 chapters before I go back to skool. okay? --Kitty Kat ^_^;; 


	13. The Young And The Hopeless

*~*~The Young And The Hopeless~*~*  
  
Kat kept waking up. She kept having dreams of Sirius dying horrible deaths. She thought for a minute then wnt back to sleep.  
Some hours later, Sirius walked into her dorm and sat on the side of her bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes.  
"Hey, gorgeous. Just thought that you might want to go to the feast. It starts in fifteen minutes." he said quietly to her.  
"Fifteen minutes? Wow, that gives me enough time to get ready. Gee, thanks, Sirius." she said sarcastically.  
"Aww, hunny, don't be mad at me. I'm just a stupid boy, remember?" He grinned.  
"Yeah. Whatever." She rushed around her room trying to find a decent robe. All of hers were either dirty or smelled like alcohol. Finally, she just gave up and took one of Kilia's robes.  
Kat and Sirius walked to the Great Hall and sat at the lone table. All the house tables had been pushed against the walls along with the teacher's table.  
Sean and Kilia were sitting across from them. Kilia smiled.  
"Hey, theif. I see you're finally up." Kilia said.  
"Ha, I wouldn't be a theif if you weren't so messy. I need to talk to you by the way." Kat murmured. Her voice was very quiet and slow.  
"Welcome, students. Seeing as there were only nine students that stayed at school this year, I didn't feel the need to have all the house tables. So, dig in and have fun." said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
Kat ate very little but after the feast was over, Sean, Sirius, and Kilia met her in the secret room.  
"I wonder when we are going to get our presents, eh Sirius?" Sean said, raising a brow at Kilia.  
Kilia looked at Kat and they grinned. "How about now." Kilia said.  
"This is going to be fun." Kat smiled sweetly at Sirius.  
"Uh oh, Sean. We're in for it now." Sirius said teasingly. Kat leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Kilia, shall we go get ready?" Kat asked.  
"Yes, we shall." Kilia said dramatically.  
They laughed and left the room. When they came back, Kat had a box in her hands and she had changed into a bathrobe. Sirius wondered what she was wearing underneath. Kilia, also, had a box in her hands but she hadn't changed. All Kilia had done was put her hair into a loose bun.  
Kat sat on Sirius' lap and handed Sean te box that was in her hands. Kilia sat in Seans lap, much to Sirius' and Sean's surprise, and handed Sirius her box.  
"Go ahead guys, open them." Kilia said smiling.  
Sean hesitated but Sirius immediately torn the paper off the present. Inside he found, "A mirror?" he asked Kat. All she did was smile at him.  
Seans box was smaller than Sirius' had been. Sean torn off the paper and looked inside. He started to laugh.  
Sirius looked in his box a started laughing too. Kat and Kilia just smiled.  
Sirius pulled a long string of foil wrappers out of the box. "And what are these for?" he struggled to say through laughs.  
"Yeah. What were you guys planning?" Sean said. Kat and Kilia couldn't stand it. They started laughing too.  
"We were hoping you guys weren't smart enough to get it. And we were right. Now, try and figure out what the mirror is for." Kilia said grinning.  
"Uh, I don't know. What about you, Sean?" Sirius said looking at Sean.  
"I have no clue. Why don't you guys just tell us?" Sean looked at Kilia.  
"Nope. We aren't telling." Kat said.  
"Well, I know what the condoms are going to be used for." Sirius said grinning at Kat. She smiled and blushed.  
Kilia looked at Sean and then kissed him. "Merry Christmas." she said.  
"Merry Christmas." they all said in unison.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. The Day That I Die

*~*~The Day That I Die~*~*  
  
Kiia woke the next morning to find her dorm empty. 'I wonder where Kat is.' she thought.  
"Kilia!" The door to the dorm burst open and Sirius came running in.  
She raised a brow at him. "What's up."  
"Kat's gone is what's up. I haven't seen her since late last night. I don't know where she went." he said, panic itching his voice.  
"So? She disappears all the time. What makes this time any different?" Kilia said.  
"Dumbledore is looking for her. There was a break-in last night to the castle and he thinks Kat has something to do with it." He sat down on Kat's bed.  
"Well, do you know she didn't have a part in it? I mean, she's always up to something. She is still a Death Eater, you know." Kilia sighed.  
Sirius was about to say something when a loud crash came from outside the castle that shook the entire room. Kilia and Sirius ran outside to see what had happened.  
To their surprise, they found a horde of Death Eaters gathered next to the Forbidden Forest. Kat wasn't among them.  
Kat came running out of the forest and over to them.  
"Hey, guys." she said edgedly.  
"Kat, what's going on?" Sirius asked.  
"They planned to ruin the castle and kill Dumbledore. I haven't been able to sleep. I'm trying to get them to stop and they're thinking over what I said now. Err....you're not going to like what I said, though." she said really fast.  
"And, what did you say to them?" Kilia said.  
"I said that if they do it now, they wouldn't be able to continue with the master plan and that I'm already set to continue the master plan, but if they did do it now, the hard part would be over with before it was supposed to be and we would all get punished. So, really, I made it a lose-lose situation." She continued to talk really fast.  
Kilia and Sirius just stared at her. Kat smiled. Suddenly, a Death Eater appeared behind Kat and handed her a slip of paper and said something in her ear. Kat put the paper in her back pocket and whispered something to the Death Eater and he left.  
Sirius looked at her. 'What was that?' he thought.  
"They don't like talking around civilians so they pass notes. They are very secretive and quiet, actually. They should be gone by now." And with that, she turned around and watched the last Death Eater disappear.  
"What the Hell just happened? Did they listen to you?" Kilia asked.  
"Of course they did. They always do. They have to. I'm their leader, so naturally they have to obey everything I say." Kat said grinning.  
"Kat!" someone called from behind Sirius and Kilia.  
"Oh, great. Yes, Professor?" Kat said.  
"You know something. Now, tell me what it is." Dumbledore said calmy.  
"I don't know anything, Professor. Seriously, if I did know something that would endanger the school or that I think you should know about, I'll tell you." Kat said coldly.  
"No you won't." Dumbledore said skeptically.  
"You think I'm lying? For your information, Professor, I never lie." Kat said indignantly.  
"Uh-huh." Dumbledore muttered then left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat tried to stay quiet for a couple of days, Sirius thought it seemed like weeks. He tried to get her to do things but she wouldn't leave her room except for classes. When the rest of the students returned from vacation, a rumor was spread that Kat had helped the Death Eaters get into the school.  
Everywhere she went, she got horribly mean looks from all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and disappointed looks from the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
"I'm about to go mad!" Kat said one night when her and Kilia were getting ready to go meet Sean and Sirius.  
"Don't take it so personally. Everyone expected you to majorly screw up this year." Kilia said.  
"But I didn't screw up. I don't plan on screwing up this year but it will happen eventually. But I didn't screw up! Gah!" she exclaimed.  
There was a knock at the door. Before Kat or Kilia could answer, a large figure in a long black overcoat stepped in.  
"Kat, you need to come with me." the figure said.  
"What the He- Who are you? You know that was very rude. It's impolite to just barge into someone's bedroom like that." Kat said.  
"I have to agree with her." Kilia stepped up beside Kat. "Who are you? Why do you want Kat?"  
The figure shifted. "I had direct orders from the Minister to bring her to him."  
"What does he want with me. He has serious issues with me." Kat murmured.  
"Err..... Kat?" Kilia whispered.  
"The Minister is my father. I swore I'd never talk to him again after I came to Hogwarts. I wonder what he wants." Kat whispered back.  
"Kat? Are you coming?" the figure said.  
"Yeah." Kat said and then followed him out the door.  
Kilia ran down to meet Sean and Sirius. When she saw them she slowed down a bit.  
"Where's Kat?" Sirius asked.  
"She went- this guy- she went to see her father!" Kilia managed to say through gasps of breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Somewhere I Belong

*~*~Somewhere I Belong~*~*  
  
Kat felt the rush of fear hit her as she walked down the long marble hallway to the Minister's office. The last time she had been here, she had been sent to Azkaban.  
She reached a huge door and shivered. She knocked and walked in.  
"Father." Kat said nodding.  
"Kat. My, haven't you grown since I last saw you." the Minister said sullenly.  
"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Kat said warningly.  
"I want you to stay away from Hogwarts for a while. Until the entire Death Eater break-in dies down. I want you to come home for a week or two." he said softly. His eyes showed compassion for his daughter.  
"Why? I mean. You know I had no part in that. You do believe me, right?" Kat whispered.  
"I believe you, but Dumbledore doesn't. He's ready to expell you. That's why I want you home for a while. So he can't blame anything on you." Fudge wet his lips. He hoped that she would stay with him for a while.  
"I'll stay home," Kat said. "But I'm not staying two weeks. The longest I'll stay is," she looked at her father, who was gray with old age, and smiled. "Two days tops."  
"Fine, go and get ready. I'll send a carriage to get you tomorrow." Kat turned to leave then stopped. She ran over to her father and hugged him.  
"Thanks, Daddy." she said.  
"You're welcome. Sleep well." he whispered to her disappearing shadow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius was sittng in the Slytherin Common Room when Kat got back. Kat tld him that she was going home for two days and that she would write to him. He watched her pack and then walked with her to dinner.  
Dumbledore watched her closely and when dinner was over, she had been sitting in the common room with Kilia when Snape walked into the common room.  
Snape walked over to Kat, "You are wanted, Miss Fudge. Dumbledore's office, now."  
"Yes, sir!" Kat said enthusiastically. She got up and left.  
When she reached Dumbledore's office, she knocked and entered. To her surprise, there were dementors in the office.  
"Err... Professor. You wanted to see me?" Kat said looking around.  
"I just wanted to make sure you are leaving. You are, aren't you?" Dumbledore said calmly. His blue eyes twinkled with merriment.  
"Yes. I will be gone two days." she said.  
"Good. Have fun. You may leave." Dumbledore said, his voice gettiing cold.  
Kat left and went down to her dorm. She went to sleep and before she knew it, she was at breakfast again.  
She ate in silence and then kissed Sirius goodbye and left. When she was home, she just plopped down onto her bed.  
She looked around to the familiar things in her room. She grew up in this room. 'This is my home.' she thought. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash come from outside.  
She walked over to her window that overlooked the Graveyard and smiled. It was at this moment that she realized her place in the world.  
"This is where I belong" she murmured to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day went by in a blur of events. The Death Eaters were glad she was back. Kat spent time with her father as well. Actually, things went pretty well. Her father, she figured out, was trying to be a good role model for her. Her brother, Michael, was getting married. To Kat's surprise, he was marrying Alex's sister!  
"Ali, did you ever think when we were growing up that you would marry Mikey?" Kat asked that evening.  
"Nope. I never did. You will be home for the wedding, right? I mean I want you as my Maid of Honor." Ali said.  
"Of course! Who would miss their brother's wedding? I wouldn't miss it for the world. When are you guys planning it?" she said.  
"In the spring. Man, did you know how much we all missed your big mouth around here. We missed always knowing what to do and how to do it. Now, everything is out of order. I can't wait until you're done with school." Ali murmured.  
"Don't worry, Al. I'll be back soon. I still have the summer, remember? Anyways, this summer is going to be kind of dull, too." Kat said and she looked at the evening sky, thinking about Sirius. 'I wonder what he is doing right now.' she thought.  
"Kat, what happened between you and Alex? I mean, he wrote me this long letter saying that you guys broke up because you did something that made him want to let you go." Ali said looking at her.  
"Yeah. Something did happen. I fell in love." Kat grinned. "No, not puppy love. Serious love." She frowned. "This guy, on the first day there, gave me a note like, you know, shit about being a Death Eater and all. I was talking to him after the feast and he ended up kissing me and it was strange. We've been dating ever since. I haven't talked to Alex much. I feel kind of bad." Kat looked at her soon to be sister-in-law.  
"Alex misses you. He says that he thinks your happy without him around. He's trying to stay out of your way so you can be happy. He really loves you and he wants what is best for you. Oh, great. I sound like my mother." Ali whispered.  
Kat laughed. "No you don't." Her tone got serious. "I'm going to write to Alex now. I just don't know what I'm going to say, though." Kat said getting up.  
She went to her room and shut and locked the door. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle and sat down at her desk. She paused for a minute and then wrote.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to start another chapter soon. I think my editors are more anxious to see what happens than you, the readers, are. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I was thinking about making 5 or 6 more chapters and then an ending chapter. What do you think? Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! --Kat 


	16. Trapt

*~*~Trapt~*~*  
  
'Dearest Alex,  
I'm sorry if I have ignored you since we broke up. I still love you. I miss you and I hope you will still talk to me. Ali says that you miss me almost as much as I miss you. Alex, don't ever change. Any girl would be lucky to have you.  
Love,  
Kat'  
Kat reread her letter to Alex for the fifth time. She tied it to Twinkie's, her owl, leg and sent him off after giving him an owl treat, or course.  
Kat walked down to her living room. She sat down and thought for a minute. Her minute was cut short by a fight going on outside.  
She walked outside to find Lord Voldemort surrounded by dead people. Kat walked over to him and smiled.  
"What have we here?" she said studying the nearest body. "Muggles? No. There are some immortals here as well. What have you been up to?" she stared at him a thought for a minute. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding somewhere?"  
"Kat. Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts? At your station? Tsk tsk. You're disobeying direct orders."  
"So? Do I have to listen to you? I don't think so. As far as I'm concerned, I have more power than you. You can't overpower me." Kat said coldly.  
"Oh. You want to bet on that?" Voldemort said warningly.  
"No, not really. I'm leaving tomorrow night so I'll deal with you during the summer."  
"Scaredy cat. Well, fine. Kat, don't screw up the plan. Your part is very important. I don't intend this plan to fail on your part." he whispered coldly.  
"Just worry about your part. I never fail a mission." she replied shotly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Kat woke up to an owl pecking at her arm. She sat up and grabbed the letter attached to its leg.  
"Ow, damn you, Twink. Have you ever heard of waiting patiently?" she muttered sounding clearly annoyed.  
She looked at the letter and noticed it was from Kilia. 'I wonder what she wants.' Kat thought. She opened the letter and read,  
'You won't believe what happened! Sirius got switched into Slytherin by orders of Dumbledore! He's not very happy about it. He's trying to get Dumbledore to let him go back to Gryfindor but he won't listen. He thinks that anyone that's friends with or related to Death Eaters are automatically under suspicion. I wouldn't come back if I were you. Dumbledore is making all the Slytherins stay in the Common Room and our dorms. We are brought food every once in a while and we can't even go to class. They have a fill in for Snape as Potions teacher. He's really pissed off. Please get your father to talk to Dumbledore. What he is doing is wrong! He won't let us even do anything. We are monitored twenty-four seven! Please, Kat, help.  
~Kilia'  
Kat thought for a minute then went in search of her father. She found him sitting in the den with Michael. When he saw her he smiled then frowned when he caught site of the look on her face.  
"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked.  
She handed him the letter then sank down in between him and Michael. She accepted a glass of Orange Juice from Triss, the family house elf.  
"Why do you think he's doing this, Kat?" Fudge asked.  
"I don't know. He probably took advantage of me being gone and did this because he knew I would fight him. He wanted a reason to blame the Slytherin House." she said groaning. "To blame me." she added.  
"I'll talk to him when I take you back to school. Well, we best be going." he said getting up.  
"But, Father, it only take a couple minutes to get there if we both apparate." Kat said.  
"You are not permitted to apparate. You are not of age and you do not have a license yet." he said.  
Without another word, they set off on their way to Hogwarts. When they were outside the manor, they were intercepted by a woman Kat had never seen before.  
"Oh, hunny!" she said in a squeaky voice. She kissed her father on the cheek.  
"I thought you were going to be gone a week." he said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hee hee, silly. I couldn't be away from you that long. Oh! And who is this? Your daughter? She is so beautiful!" the woman said, turning to Kat.  
Kat just glared at her. The woman just smiled at her and said, "I'm Kirrina. I'm your father's fiancée."  
Kat sat in stunned silence while her father eyed her. "I was going to tell you but I never got around to it." he said helplessly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trapt noun; any stratagem or ambush designed to catch or trick unsuspecting persons.  
  
Stratagem noun; a trick, scheme, or plan for deceiving an enemy in war; any trick or scheme for acheiving some purpose.  
  
Have you every heard the song Boom by System Of A Down? Try listening to it. Try watching the music video for it. --Kat 


End file.
